


溺 14.

by Kaoruchu5124



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoruchu5124/pseuds/Kaoruchu5124





	溺 14.

溺 14.

男人，可是有忍耐力的动物啊！TBGY！

剛自从跟光一互明心意后心情一直挺好的，工作也会比以前更努力地往开心的方面想，所以收到确定要参加恋爱真人秀的节目的时候，也是干劲十足——如果参加这个节目，可以是引起好的关注度就好了，剛想着，反正是事务所决定的工作，要认真完成。  
拿着本子，看了节目组具体的要求——嗯，是的，虽然抽选关卡等环节是真的随机的，但是恋爱秀还是基本有本子的，反正节目组的要求是——剛先生和结子小姐在各个环节中，尽量就像在演情侣一样的感觉就可以了，台词什么的，都无所谓。  
剛自小聪颖，学任何东西又悟性极高，如何做到有情侣间的暧昧甜蜜又不过分越界，他觉得自己本就可以拿捏地很好。这不，现在是节目中的约会环节。  
今天他们两个的约会地点是剛决定的——制作陶器的工作室。  
结子和剛穿了制作陶器专门的衣服进入工作室，跟老师问好。  
在制作环节的时候，结子的袖口沾到正在混合的陶土时，剛注意到了，于是很顺手地拿了一旁的毛巾上去擦拭，还口气软糯地抱怨道，  
“你看你~真是的~~”  
结子也对着剛露出不好意思但温柔的微笑，  
“啊，不好意思，谢谢。”

“啧。”堂本光一关掉了自己设置好录下的恋爱真人秀的第一期节目，这种想看又不想看的心情真是百爪挠心。更让人沮丧的是，剛今晚因为工作要外宿，今晚根本见不到面。  
本想看着电视机里的剛消解一下念想的光一，看到剛跟女明星那么自然流露的温柔就整个郁闷起来——明明跟我在一起的时候那么会耍赖不听话的，跟别人在一起就那么细心。  
被醋劲冲昏了头脑的社长大人不满地想到。  
这时手机信息音响了，  
“光一先生，我今天工作结束了，我太累了，没有跟工作人员一起出去吃饭，现在回到酒店房间了。”  
能收到对方发来的短信，让光一觉得开心。  
“诶？那你晚饭呢？”  
“我叫room service随便吃一点就好了。你今天过得怎么样？我的节目看了么？（笑）”  
“刚刚在看呢。”  
“怎么样？”  
“不错啊，很。”  
“诶？好敷衍~~~”  
“你跟那位女演员，很熟啊？”  
“诶，光一先生，现在，是在吃醋？”  
“什么？我只是觉得你们两在一起很自然嘛，所以这么问得。”  
“哦~是哦~很熟的，结子刚还来看我的live了呢！她今天也正好在这里附近工作。”  
“诶？！！！”  
堂本光一这回真的忍不住了。  
“这么了，光一先生？”  
光一快速按出，“没事。”两个字后，又开始利用职权问剛现在的具体位置，他甚至不管不顾，问了白石，剛的房间号，白石虽觉得奇怪，也没有多想，想着可能社长是问房间来确定工作人员有没有亏待了大明星，也就如实报出了剛的房间号。  
新干线末班车，现在赶过去来不及了，飞机？下一班太晚了。  
光一打给了斗真，  
帅气的斗真秘书本来正打算泡完香薰浴给自己来杯红酒的，眼看着手机屏幕上跳出  
“社长大人”的字样，吓得站直了身体，  
“斗真。”  
“是的，社长。”  
“联系本社，我要用飞机。”  
“好的社长，去哪里？我们要确定最近的可以停机的场所，社长。”  
“去大阪的白丸王子酒店。”  
“啊，社长，白丸王子酒店跟本社的子公司是合作关系，他们酒店里就有可以停靠小型私人飞机或直升机的地方。”  
“嗯，那更好，那就省得再下飞机后备车了，省时间了，现在马上联系，我现在自己开车去飞机出发的地方。”  
“诶，社长，您要不等一等我来接您吧？”  
“不用，我自己开车。”  
“很紧急么社长？您自己开车没问题么？”  
“嗯，急，不要跟老爸提起，我自己的私事。”  
“社长，我不会主动在光生先生面前提的，但是您也知道，您用过飞机的话，光生先生肯定是知道的，毕竟要经手本社的人手。”  
“啧，斗真，年后你看一下这几年的盈利，如果可以的话，给我买一架小型的飞机，租的停机所不用太大，不要让老爸知道，以后小剛到处巡回工作，我急用飞机的次数可能会不断增加。我也不想每次用飞机要经过本社人手，诸多不便。”  
斗真这才听明白社长大人急用飞机要干嘛去，工作日大晚上的，为了社长忙这忙那，还在电话里被吃了一大口粮，诶...  
“好的社长，我会尽快核对利润和尽快着手买飞机的事情。我现在先给您联系本社准备今晚的飞机，您开车当心。”

晚上11:17分，堂本光一到了白丸王子酒店，敲了V204的门，  
剛早就吃完客房服务的意面，洗了澡，躺床上没多久，电视机还开着，迷迷糊糊地睡着了，突然有人敲门，吓了一跳。酒店的房间门是没有猫眼的，剛扣着门上的最后那道链条锁，小心翼翼地开了一点点门缝，  
细小的门缝中看到那人细长的眉眼，微蹙着，因为赶路，头发好似有些微汗湿而贴在额角，嘴唇紧闭着，见剛开了门缝，悄声说道，  
“是我。”  
剛连忙开了门，光一一步闪了进来。光一看了眼前睡到一半眼睛微微肿起的人儿，头发也压得乱乱得，穿着一件很大的T恤，露出半个肩头，眼睛里掩饰不住的惊讶，  
“诶？光一先生，你这么会到...”  
光一的口腔堵住眼前人儿嘟起的嘴巴，用力探进他的口腔，吮吸着他的舌头，光一不给对方换气的空间，搞得剛差点喘不过气。光一嘴上不停地探弄，剛的手不自觉地紧抓着光一的肩头，有些不知所措。  
确定关系到现在这几月，光一在情事上，从第一天晚上开始至今，都是温柔体贴。剛这方面生涩，光一每次都是细心呵护，每个动作都生怕剛受伤似的，剛也觉得温柔引导着自己的光一先生很好很值得他信赖。  
今晚这个太具侵略性的深吻一下子让剛有了异样的反应，手上敲打着光一的肩头想让他停下，但身下却有了炙热得反应。  
光一推着剛到床边，剛被推坐倒，快躺倒在床上的剛，抬头看着今晚的光一先生，眼前的光一先生，说不出是温柔还是粗暴，奇妙的是，好像两种感觉都有，剛继续凝视着光一——他并没有什么特殊的表情，只是看着自己，眉头的微蹙仿佛在生着什么莫名其妙的气，刘海长到眼前，但剛却直盯着他的眼睛看，剛还是有些不解，忍不住问，  
“光一先生，你怎么了？”  
光一露出些些后悔的惆怅，慢慢地用手盖住剛的双眼，光一手撑着床边弯下身去，微微侧过头去，对着剛的耳垂舔了一下，边舔着，边轻声在剛的耳边说道，  
“剛，可不能，用这种眼神看着别人哦...”

这一晚的光一先生似乎不太一样，剛抵制着想要喊出声的冲动咬着光一的手臂，身体因为各种刺激综合在一起而作出奇怪的反应，眼神中蒙上了不明原因的水汽，身体在纠缠间，在夜色中泛出暗紫色妖艳的气息。

...

习惯晚睡早起的社长大人感知着自己已经麻掉的左手臂，看着怀中人，忍不住觉得对方睡着的样子太过可爱，视线往下移，就看见人胸口和脖颈后青青红红的小块，还来不及欣赏完那人的睡颜，心情已经当到谷底自责起来...昨天晚上好似是有点太过了...怎么办，他今天还有工作...正自责着，门铃声响了，剛被门铃弄醒，揉了揉肿起来的眼睛，刚想下床开门，一把被光一拉住，摔倒在光一胸口，  
“嘘...别说我在...”  
“嗯...知道了...”剛穿着稀稀拉拉的睡衣去给白石开了门，  
“剛，起来咯！”  
“白石桑，打morning call就可以了~不用专程跑过来~”剛完全一副睡眠不足还没醒的迷蒙样子，眼神都不知道蒙在哪里。  
“还不是怕你赖床嘛~现在就洗漱哦~吃完早餐我们就要去彩排了，而且今天下午这里电视台还有一个现场直播的采访哦，虽然采访只有十几分钟，但是是现场直播新闻后半段的采访，你要做好准备哈~~天哪，小祖宗，你脖子胸口这一圈是什么？！！！”  
剛被白石最后的大叫惊醒了头脑，连忙低头看着自己的胸口——确实红一块青一块地很多处，而且深深浅浅不一，也不知道粉好不好盖...  
“是...昨天回房间点了海鲜面，可能，是吃蛤蜊过敏的，或者是我这几天在外面，我也不知道是什么过敏的，我现在好痒~”剛做出挠痒的手势来。  
“你...你知道自己容易过敏还吃什么海鲜意面啊？怎么会啊？什么过敏才会这样深一块浅一块啊，诶..你..”  
剛推搡着白石，“好了，我去洗漱了，餐厅见啊白石桑~~~一会叫化妆师给我遮遮啊~~~辛苦了~~”这才把白石搞定劝走了，剛这下完全清醒了，关上门嘟着嘴巴往房间走，  
“光一先生！”责备的话还没有说出口，眼看眼前那人一副顺毛猫的样子，双手合十对着他低着头，  
“对不起，TSUYO，昨天是我不对...”  
“真是的...今天还有这么多工作，万一人家看出来我怎么说啊！”  
剛边洗漱边跟光一你一言我一语的抱怨起来，  
“光一先生，昨天的光一先生真是太吓人了，我都吓到了，到底怎么了？”  
只见社长大人不要脸的贴在人身后，边蹭着人肩头边说，  
“以后你有工作的时候，我不会这样了...”  
“真是的，大半夜做了私人飞机过来就为了这些嘛？你是猴子嘛？”  
“对不起嘛~~”  
“诶呀，不要舔啦，干什么啊~喂！”  
...

当白石在酒店的自助早餐厅看到自家社长那英俊的脸庞的时候，着实又吓了一跳，说起来社长貌似总是这样突然出现吓他一跳，光一刚踱步到白石和剛的餐桌前，就有人上前来向光一鞠躬示意，  
“堂本先生，早上好，您飞机昨晚就停在我们酒店的停机坪了，但您昨晚没有check in，我想问下，现在是否需要帮您办理check in？”  
“哦，经理您好，昨晚真是感谢了，我今天就回东京了，感谢。”  
“好的堂本先生，那请您到里面包间，您的早餐已经准备好了。”  
“不用，我就在这里吃就可以了，我有朋友在这里。”  
“好的堂本先生，不打扰您了，愿您一日安好。”

白石看着社长对着酒店经理商业礼仪的对话后，贴着堂本剛坐了下来，白石忍不住问道，  
“社长，您怎么来啦？”  
“哦，没事，我这里有事情要处理，正好到这个酒店，就来看看你们，小剛live都顺利么？”光一边说着，边指着桌上的牛奶和吐司，向剛使了使眼色，并把剛现在正摆在餐盘前想要吃的可丽饼收到了靠近自己的右侧，  
剛生气地看着他，  
光一柔声哄着，  
“乖，要不一会又要胃不舒服~九十年代的洛丽塔变装癖女生都不像你这么爱吃甜食~”  
剛哼了一声，嘟着嘴拿起牛奶喝了一口后，慢慢扯着面包吃起来。  
白石突然觉得好似哪里不对劲，但又说不上来到底哪里不对劲，只得尽量不去看他们两个人自己默默吃着早餐，也不知道为什么，总觉得不能盯着眼前这两个人看，多看一眼，他总怕自己眼睛闪瞎了...


End file.
